Percy Jackson, Nice To Meet You
by Soldier Of The Mist
Summary: It is your typical Percy Jackson Characters meet mortals. (I know some of the pairing may be wrong because I haven't read the Blood Of Olympus yet) Rating will be like this for now.


**Hey guys!**

**I decided to make a series of one shot of mortals meeting the PJO and HoH characters. **

**I really liked reading these so I decided to take a shot at it.**

**Luna: Why am I here again?**

**Soldier: You're going to be in my Author's Notes since I made you in my first story.**

**Luna: Fine. I'll get my stuff since you're keeping me here for a while**

**Soldier: Sure. Now do the disclaimer**

**Luna: Soldier Of The Mist does not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus  
><strong>

**Soldier: I wanted to post this on Halloween, but I was busy.**

Elaine Smith

I looked in my mirror on my locker to look at my reflection. I looked into my blue eyes which everyone says it was the same color as sapphires. I put some blush on delicate, pale skin to prepare myself today for school. I twirled my curly, brown hair with my finger, a habit that signifies I'm nervous. I was wearing my favorite Halloween outfit. I was wearing a black top, a black skater skirt, a knit purple and black knee-high stocking, and a pair of black boots. My hair was pushed back with a hair band that had a tiny hat leaning on the side. I was excited and nervous about the Halloween Costume Party tonight, and I am hoping Percy Jackson would ask me out.

Percy Jackson had messy black hair, sea green eyes, and tan skin. He was the captain of our swim team where he got his muscles. He is the most popular boy in school and he doesn't even know it. He is sweet guy, but when you get on his bad side, it wasn't pretty. Trust me. He was my best friend, but I wanted to be more than that. He has rejected girls with the same response, 'I have a girlfriend', but I'm hoping he was talking about me being his future girlfriend.

I peeked behind my locker to see Percy walking down the hallway with his cousins. Everyone call them "The Inseparable Six" because you never see them separated except when school started. The group consisted of Percy Jackson, Thalia and Jason Grace, and Bianca and Nico Di Angelo. Percy was wearing an orange shirt that represented the camp he goes to every summer, blue jeans, and a pair of gray converse.

Thalia had spiky black hair and electric blue eyes. She wearing a black tank top, black baggy jeans with chains on the loops, and a pair of black combat boots. Jason had spiky blond hair and electric blue eyes like his sister. He was wearing a purple shirt representing his camp, black jeans, and a pair of black and blue nikes.

Bianca had long silky black hair that reaches her mid back, olive skin, and brown eyes. She was wearing her floppy green hat, a jade green shirt, a pair of white jeans with a light brown belt, a pair of sandals. Nico had the same looks as his sister except his hair was shorter and messier. He was wearing a black shirt covered by an aviator jacket, black jeans, and black converse.

I walked towards them excitement coursing through me. "Hey guys. How's it going?," I ask. They answered all at the same time that I didn't understand what they said. "Do all of you have a date for the dance?," I told them casually, hoping Percy says no. "I'm going with Piper," Jason said, love showing in his eyes when he said her name. I smiled at that. I met Piper a month ago. She was a cherokee girl with choppy brown hair, klaidosope eyes, and tan skin. I first thought she would be a girly girl, but I was wrong. We became best friends.

Thalia snorted in disgust. "Nico and I aren't going for two reasons. One, We don't like dances. Two, we are having trouble at camp, and we have to help." Nico nodded.

"I'm going with Peter Winters, a boy from my class," Bianca told me with a happy smile. I smiled back remembering Peter. He was the captain of our school soccer team. When you first see him, you would think he was a troublemaker but he isn't. He had dirty blonde hair, chocolate-brown eyes, and slightly tan skin. I look at Percy waiting for his answer. "I still need to ask her," he said a bit embarrassed. A spark of hope ignited in my heart.

We kept talking for a while til the bell. I walked towards my class, but I caught a few words from their conversation.

"...Empousi..."

"...Camp..."

"...Mortals..."

The words confused me, but I decided to ignore it and continue to class. I sat down next to a window and waited for class to start. I felt someone next to me, dropping his or her bag. I turned my head and saw a girl I never seen before. She had curly blonde hair, calculating stormy gray eyes, and tan skin. She was your typical Californian girl except for her eyes.

"Hey, I'm Annabeth Chase," Annabeth told me. "Elaine Smith. Are you new around here?," I ask, wanting to know her. "Yeah, I transferred here to help my boyfriend." she told me. I was about to ask her who her boyfriend was when the bell rang.

* * *

><p>I was getting ready for the dance while I remembered my day. I got to know more about Annabeth which I was happy about. I also told her about the dance which she was going with her boyfriend. I smiled at the thought of finding her true love. Percy hasn't ask me to the dance yet, but I'm hoping he'll ask me when we arrive. I finished my outfit and looked at the mirror.<p>

I was wearing a slinky black dress that reaches my knees, a pair of black wings were strapped on my back, a black halo was hovering over my head that was connected to my wings, a silver necklace with a single black feather charm, and a pair of ear rings with a charm of black wings. My hair was cascading down in waves. I was wearing light black eyeshadow and pink lipstick. I was a fallen angel.

I went downstairs to show my mom and she gasped. She gave me a hug, tears falling from her eyes. "Oh darling, you look so beautiful. Any guy would be lucky to have you," she told me while giving me a tighter hug. I hugged her back and heard a _honk_ coming from outside. "I have to go, mom. See ya after the dance." She nodded and said good-bye when I left the house to go to the car. When I got outside, I saw a blue luxury car.

I enter the car and saw Fayne Henderson dressed as a gangster. He was wearing a white short-sleeved lycra shirt, a gray horizontal striped vest, a gray tie, a pair of black pants, and a black fedora. Fayne had black hair, dark eyes and slightly tan skin. Fayne was my best friend ever since kindergarten and we were inseparable. I looked at him and smiled with excitement. He smiled back. "Ready to go?," he ask. I nodded and he started the car.

I jumped up and down on my seat like a little kid going to their favorite place in the world. I noticed Fayne trying to hold his laughter. "Hey! Don't laugh at me Fay," I said, using his childhood nickname. He stuck out his tongue and continued the ride. I quickly got bored so I turned the radio on. "All About That Bass", one of my favorite songs, came on and I began to sing. I know every song in this radio. I continued to sing the random songs that appeared on the station until we arrived at the school.

We got outside and saw a black banner with orange letters saying _Happy Halloween_ hanging above the gym entrance. I went inside while Fayne locked his car and saw black and orange balloons, table cloths, and streamers. There were tables on both sides of the gym, making room for a dance floor. I saw the gang at a table with a black cloth covering it, talking. I walked up and saw their costumes.

Percy was a life guard. He was wearing a bright yellow Baywatch shirt, red beach shorts, and a pair of flip-flops. Piper was dressed as a Cherokee. She was wearing a one strap brown dress with straps on the neckline and bottom of the dress, a sewn in belt with triangle designs and a few feathers, and a pair of brown fur boots.

Jason was wearing a superman costume (from a joke the guys made and I did not understand). I talked to Piper for half the time until she went back with Jason. I sat down and saw Annabeth sitting a few tables away. I got up and went towards her. I saw her head turn when she heard my heels clicking on the floor. I saw that she was wearing a greek goddess costume. She was wearing a white gown that reaches her sandals. Her gown went from white to blue ending it and a gold silk ribbon was tied to her waist. Her hair was down in waves, holding a golden laurel.

"Hey Annabeth. Are you here alone?," I ask, seeing no one is with her. She shook her head, laughing a bit. "No, my Seaweed Brain boyfriend is getting something from his car. So, I'm waiting for him to come back." she said, smiling. I nodded. She excused herself and went to the bathroom. I stood up, ready to join her when I saw Percy. His hair was glistening from the lights, his eyes showing happiness. My heart pounded as he came closer.

He reached the table, looking around for someone. "Hey Perce! What are you doing?" He looked at me and answered. "I'm looking for someone, but I guess she's not here." he sighed and sat down across from me. _'This is your chance Elaine!'_ My brain shouted. "Percy, I wanted to tell you something. I-," I was interrupted by Annabeth when she arrived.

"Seaweed Brain! What took you so long to grab a-," she was interrupted by a kiss from Percy. My heart broke seeing them kiss. I saw Percy take out a silver necklace with a single charm. It was a heart with an engraving that said _**Wise Girl and Seaweed Brain Forever. **_I walked away, tears streaming down my face. I went outside and sat down on the wooden bench in the middle of the school garden. I looked at the roses forming a heart around the bench, making me cry harder. I looked up and saw a single star.

I heard a branch snap behind me, but I ignored it. I felt the seat sink a bit lower telling me someone is next to me. I looked up and saw Fayne looking at me in concern. I leaned on him, reassuring me I'm not alone. He lifted my chin up to face him. His eyes showed hesitation and an emotion I could not read. He leaned forward hesitantly and kissed me. I tensed up in shock and slowly kissed back.

I heard the school's fireworks on the background, making the moment perfect. My heart filled with warmth and happiness. That kiss didn't just reassure me. It gave me fireworks.

**I hoped you liked my new story.**

** I wanted to apologies again for taking so long to update. **

**Any who, review if you liked it and if not don't por favor.**

**Luna: (_T__ears falling from her eyes_) That was so beautiful. Why can't life be like that. (_Sobbing)_**

**Soldier: (_Pats Luna's back uncomfortably)_ There, there. Everything is going to be alright._  
><em>**

**Luna: I am going to my room. (_Runs away from room__)_**

**Soldier: See ya guys. Hoped you enjoyed the chapter. (_Runs towards Luna's room to help her unpack)_**


End file.
